The sidewalls of trailers often include logistics strip assemblies in order to enable engagement of restraining equipment and straps to the sidewall of the trailer. In particular, the logistics strips typically include one or more slots configured to receive a logistics clip attached to a logistics strap or cable used to secure cargo within the storage container of the trailer. Debris from within the storage container of the trailer may enter the logistics strip assembly via one of the apertures, or slots, of the assembly. Such debris may accumulate between the logistics strip and a splicing plate of the logistics strip assembly to cause contamination and/or corrosion.